


Honey I'm Home

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's had a hard week at work. Cue couch cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Home

It’s been a very stressful week for Kurt Hummel. His boss had threatened to fire him, again, and this time almost went through with it, at least until another employee convinced her not to. Sebastian had burned dinner, and two of Kurt’s favorite pot-holders twice in his attempts to cheer Kurt up, but he had ended up buying food from some Chinese place that gave him food poisoning for two days. Still, Kurt went to work, even though he didn’t have to, considering how filthy rich his husband (god- the word still gave him chills after 6 months) is. And since he was sick, he had spent his lunch breaks in the bathroom throwing up. That stress, from both work and his sickness had transferred itself to home, and on Thursday, Sebastian and Kurt had a fight. Eventually, Kurt and Sebastian had both met each other in the empty hallways, Sebastian coming back to their room from the couch, and made up quickly.  
Now that it was Friday, the last day of Kurt’s working week, he nearly felt like collapsing where he stood. Though he should have felt relieved, he still couldn’t help but also feel strung up still from his job, and he stared through the window, brooding the whole way home. By the time he got home, he just felt tired. He stripped his coat off silently once he was inside their apartment, rubbing a palm over his lower back and groaning quietly.  
He passed by the couch without acknowledging Sebastian, who had his glasses on, and was reading. He was still dressed in his work clothes, dress pants and not wearing his suit coat, so only his crisp white shirt was on, untucked from his pants slightly with the first couple of buttons undone. “Kurt?” He asked, attempting to get his attention.  
Kurt kept walking, up to the fridge to get a yogurt container and spoon from the fridge, grunted once in reply. He felt weird; not angry or sad or upset in any way, just weird. And he had no idea what to say to his husband, who wasn’t looking at him anymore.  
“You okay?” Sebastian asked him, not shutting his book, and voice sounding uninterested, used to how stressful Kurt felt. He realized Kurt wasn’t in a bad mood when he had seen him; his shoulders were strung up instead of slumped and he wasn’t stomping his feet.  
“Great,” he replied, throwing the top of his yogurt container in the trash and taking a bite. He made to go into their bathroom.  
“Where you going?”  
Kurt stopped walking, pausing in the doorway. “To our room?” he answered, voice sounding like a question. “Why?”  
“Come here, I didn’t get a kiss. I’m feeling really neglected here.” His lips were pouted in front of him, and he was still reading, eyes scanning over the page. Kurt grinned, setting his yogurt back down on the counter and walking over to the couch. He placed a kiss on Sebastian’s waiting lips, and squeaked in surprise when his husband held his head there, lingering with their lips connected for a moment. He pulled away with a pop.  
“Missed you today,” Sebastian stated, looking up at him and smiling warmly before returning to his book.  
Kurt sighed, standing there. “I missed you too.” He was still smiling when he made to leave once again, and was pulled back by the hand.  
“Nuh uh, wait,” he said, and Kurt was suddenly being pulled back onto the couch and onto Sebastian’s lap with a thud and a grunt. Kurt sat there, surprised while Sebastian put his book down along the back of the couch so he could keep his page, Kurt and kissed his head gently.  
“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” He asked, nuzzling along Kurt’s hairline and biting playfully on his ear. Kurt couldn’t help but shiver.  
“I’m not, I’m just sort of tired,” he answered. Talking to Sebastian was horridly easy for him, and he replayed his day at work for him. While he ranted, Sebastian brought his hands up to rub at his back soothingly, and pressing in to help his sore back. Kurt arms moved as he talked, and when he finished, they slumped back down to his sides. “It was just so ridiculous, and I’m so glad I’m home.” He let himself sit back completely against Sebastian’s chest and reached his arms back to grab the back of Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian rubbed his shoulders. “Mm, that feels good.”  
“I know,” Sebastian muttered back. Normally it would have sounded cocky coming from his mouth, but now it was just sympathetic and warm, and Kurt fully started to relax against him.  
“Why are you still in your suit?” Kurt asked, fingers tracing along Sebastian’s leg.  
“I didn’t feel like changing, I guess. I was waiting for you to get home.” He kissed Kurt’s cheek. “How do you feel about going to dinner in a little bit?”  
Kurt sighed, rolling his shoulders. “That sounds lovely. But I’m not moving right now.” He emphasized his sentence by lifting himself up before slumping down again with a grin. Sebastian chuckled.  
“Yeah, I had a feeling.” He was now taking his hands and running them up and down Kurt’s stomach lightly, holding him. Kurt twisted his neck and kissed him, putting a hand over his joined ones on his abdomen and breathing in deeply. Sebastian kissed back, then took one of his hands away to hold Kurt’s face and angle his head perfectly.  
“Wow,” Kurt said, awed. “I really missed you.” Sebastian huffed out his laugh and grabbed at his book on the top of the couch.  
“Yes, I missed you too, now let me finish my chapter.” Kurt snorted, biting playfully at Sebastian’s chin to try and distract him. When it didn’t work, he huffed and settled for reading along with his reading. It was Eragon, Sebastian’s favorite book (which he’d read a million times), and he almost gave a snippy comment, but kept silent because Sebastian had brought his hand up to run through his hair and was breathing gently against his head- and he was too damn comfortable to do anything ever.  
It was still early on in the book, and Kurt read along, tilting the book in Sebastian’s hand so he had a better view, smiling when Sebastian flicked him on the ear. “Hey, I wanna see,” he muttered, still pulling on the page. Sebastian grumbled and fixed his legs, sitting up higher and pulling Kurt with him so they could both see the words. Sebastian moved to turn the page, but Kurt stopped him, reading frantically while he waited. “Okay, continue,” he told him with a cheeky smile, and kissed him on the cheek. Sebastian turned the page and they read on, each one finishing before the other and waiting for the page to be turned by kissing the other.  
As they read, Kurt finally found himself relaxing and completely forgetting about his whole stressful week (what had happened anyways?). Finally, the chapter was done and Sebastian flipped the book closed and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and resumed kissing his neck. “I couldn’t even really pay attention to the book, you know.” Kurt squirmed and hummed happily.  
“I had a feeling, I couldn’t either.”  
“I love you,” Sebastian mumbled into his ear, kissing it.  
“You too,” Kurt replied, stretching and flexing his toes. “So how about dinner?” He asked when his stomach grumbled quietly.  
“Yes, sure,” Sebastian replied. When he went to move, Kurt kept him there, sprawled out. “Kurt, you uh, gotta move.”  
“No I don’t,” Kurt whined, grasping at Sebastian’s shirt when he finally was able to twist until he was standing next to the couch. “I gotta stay here forever and let you feed me.”  
“As nice as that sounds,” Sebastian replied, and then he was kneeling and running his hand over Kurt’s face gently, soothingly. “I already made reservations, and they’re in an hour.”  
Kurt shrieked and jumped off the couch.  
As he shouted, “why didn’t you tell me?” and “Sebastian Smythe, you know it takes over 30 minutes for just my hair!” and “YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!” Sebastian just laughed and kissed him, letting himself be chastised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And comments are well appreciated!


End file.
